


The Art of Seduction

by Naomixhibari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward First Times, Drinking, F/M, First Time, I need more Cyrus/Dawn, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomixhibari/pseuds/Naomixhibari
Summary: He is 9 years her senior, yet that excites Dawn more. From his blue hair to the way he thinks; she is infatuated. But how could she tempt him to commit the same sin as she does, if he was emotionless as he claimed?





	1. To settle among us

**Author's Note:**

> Take note :  
> Dawn is 18 when the whole event of Diamond/Pearl/Platinum took place (aged up!)  
> While Cyrus is 27 from the whole event (dude its canon isn't it)  
> Please don't kill me 8') I see such a lack of Cyrus in general while everyone thirst for Guzma that I can't help but to decide to write something for Cyrus/Dawn. Sooo on to the fic!  
> BTW, I am really hella obsessed that Cyrus is korean ever since I see quite a number of Pixiv korean artist drawing him wearing what those kpop stars would wear and stuff so I made him Korean 8')  
> Ps : This is an AU where Cyrus did come back from the distortion world after much pegging from Cynthia and Dawn after a year.

She fallen, from the fast she saw him talk. From the way his piercing black eyes shone and the way he spoke. She thought about what a waste could it be, for he could have been a model with his androgynous looks and sharp cheekbones, for someone from Sinnoh. His charismatic personality made up for it too, as he influence and lead everyone to do up the plan of his 'new world'.

She knows that you shouldn't love your enemy, especially if he is supposedly a cold-hearted man who tried to start a new world for just himself, but whom could she blame for the way he is like?

It was only later on does she learn from Cynthia about the way his parent treated him when he was little. Who could she blame for the way he become?

It took awhile really, but with the help of her new member of her team, she is able to go back to the distortion world to convince him to come back.

Only in a year, did he went back, after having his sanity depleted. At least Cynthia was happy, to have her old friend back, unharmed, or at least in person. It took a year for him to went through therapy, before he got over his trauma.

Surprisingly, he was asked to become a lecturer in an university despite what he did, and he was known too, as that one man who had managed to create such a brilliant plan, at least when compared to 2 certain geology lecturers (whom he met during therapy.)

He was doing a hella great job at that too, and she knew there was flaws too. She too was studying at the very same university, and it greatly irk her to see her classmates talking about how "Cool and suave" Mr Kim is.

But at least she does have a few thing she could be proud of, that she knows none of her classmates will ever be. From how she knows Cyrus real name is actually "Kim Tae Hong" to his history and the fact that she is still the champion whom no one bested yet.

Yet this still doesn't change the fact that Cyrus still doesn't look at her past a normal friend. To make it worst, he is way too dense to even realised that she had feelings for him, ever since she trump his plans and even before, when she saw him for the very first time.

Granted, she was not exactly the most confident about her looks. She already accepted the fact that at the age of 19, she had stopped growing. She have petite B cups as well as a little bubbly butt she is proud of, hoping it will make up for her lack of boobs. She had a decent face or at least she feel. How is she insecure about these? Well, after being close to someone like Cynthia ; perfect body and her beautiful grey eyes shone. If she wasn't in a relationship with that strange yet funny interpol agent, she would probably feel even more threatened.

Cynthia is the only one who knows of her little crush over her childhood friend and would tease her over it, even resorting to setting them up in stupid situation so they can get closer. Of course, Dawn feels way too embarrassed to ever confessed and the other seemed to be unaware of it too.

Sometimes, she let her hormones took over, letting her hand slid into her cotton panties as he tried to imagine as if it was the other.

She was inexperienced that's for sure, but she read enough stories to fantasize well; and now she is currently replaying one of her favourite: Imagining her body against his as he let those beautiful fingers of his slowly slid down.

He will probably be quiet, trying to hear what simple movement could cause her to gasp and moan. She was quiet in bed, that's one thing she is proud of. It helps her to get off without worrying about getting caught by anyone

"Cyrus..."

She thought as she flick the tip of her clitoris. Feeling a surge of pleasure, she tries not to get way too overwhelmed, realising she was to meet him later for dinner together with Cynthia. She definitely do not need the feeling of guilt to overcome her every time she looked at him.

With her thumb, she massaged her clitoris while her finger trailed to where her perineum is before pressing it. That done it for her sooner than she thought as she cum in her panties.

Dawn can only lay there, trying to regulate her breathing as she took off her soaked pantis.

_Time to change into a new one_

She thought, as she got up to change.

Maybe she could perhaps make him sin the same way, even though it seemed very likely that he is asexual, you'll never know unless you ask right?

She sighed softly as she changed to her usual winter coat and went off.

-

Of course, what is Cynthia, if she isn't trying to help her friends to get together? She smiles as she brought Looker along too, as if trying to make it seemed like they are having a small double date.

She knows deep down, the other male isn't as emotionless as everyone thought. She knows how grateful he is, towards Dawn for her thoughtfulness and care towards him, even though they were enemy before. Especially when he still have nightmares from being in the distortion world for too long

She remembered his words, once when he came to her house in the middle of the night, shaking from his nightmare.

_"Dawn wasn't here, and she insist me to come over instead."_

It was only she learn that Dawn constantly allow the other to crash in her villa whenever he had the same nightmare. And the fact that **the**  stubborn Cyrus even listen to anyone.

_They are perfect for each other_

She thought as she smiled, noticing that the both of them are already talking in front of the restaurant as she took Looker hand who nodded.

"Hello guys, would you mind if Looker joined?"

Cyrus gave a shrug while Dawn have already knew something is up.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  



	2. Of Ferriswheel disastors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia tried to get both of them together once more, but of course, her plan screwed up.

"Champion Dawn, are you out in a double date?"

The waiter asked, as Dawn eyes widened.

 _So thats her plan_.

She took a look at Cyrus, who simply looked the same, as if the statement didn't affect him, and it just made her even more puzzled.

"I wish they are."

Cynthia replied, giving that same smug smile she had everytime she set us up. The waiter laughed as he left to tend to other customers.

They engaged in small talks, trying not to make it to awkward then it is.Especially when Cynthia would hold onto Looker's hand out of sudden as they exchanged small kisses.

Dawn was praying hard to let their food come so that Cyrus wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as she is, but it seems that Cyrus seemed to be more preoccupied on using his phone to... play neko atsume.

Now thats something interesting to see rather than the couple. She always knew Cyrus have a slight obsession over cat pokemons, especially his weaville but to see him getting obsessed over a videogame with virtual cats? Now that's rare.

"Is that Pyroar?"

Dawn exclaimed, causing the other to jump, as well as Cynthia and Looker.

Cyrus embrassingly nodded, passing his phone to the female as she screeched upon realising Lady Glameow had visited too.

"How did you do this...?"

"Giving them a more expensive pokeblock."

Dawn nodded impressively as Cynthia just thought to herself.

_They are indeed perfect for each other_

Cynthia thought as she look at those 2 dorks bonding over a simple cat app.

She smiled as thier order was served, of course her lover was there to make her feel better about everything; it would be a lie if Cynthia admit she was jealous of their budding love and spark that they have, but seeing how Looker ordered that Extra-large Fish and chips for her definitely made her feel better. After all whats better than a guy who can finally accept your high metabolism?  
-  
-  
Finally it was time for the Ferris wheel. It was supposed to be for four of them. Unfortunately, Cynthia had a 'stomach ache', or as she claimed.

"Wait a munute. Cynthia you always had a high metabolism! What happen to your iron stomach?"

Dawn questioned as she laughed nervously. At this rate her plans are gonna fall apart.

"Can't a lady have her private time with her man in the ferris wheel? I want to ride with Looker."

She decided to sacrifice the remaining dignity for the two of them.

_They better thank me if they got together after this._

She gritted her teeth as Dawn nodded in understanding, of course which Cyrus only realised what she mean't only after a few seconds.

His pale face literally turn to an extreme red.

"Cynthia please don't."

He muttered as he tried to hold back a cough which Cynthia literally cursed at the thought of what Cyrus probably have and contempelate whether or not to smack his face right now for that thought.

"AlriGht alright its you guys turn now so go."

Cynthia motioned for the two to get up. Which the female blushed realising that Cynthia had literally planned for the both of them to get into the same ferris car.

 _And up we go,_ Dawn noted as she felt herself going higher off the ground.  
-  
-  
"Its a beautiful night don't you think so, Cyrus?"

Dawn casually comment, which the other smiled.

"Indeed it is. Do you know Nimbasa City is the region most popular attraction? Especially because of the subway bosses."

He replied, as if it wasn't something Dawn knows or if it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah of course, have you tried battling them? I had battled Ingo before, he is pretty strong."

Cyrus gave a small smile, as if acknowledging the fact that the girl infront of him was indeed talented in battling and yet at the same time so humble.

"I battled Emmet before too, he was pretty strong as well, it was a little hard but my toxicroak managed to beat his team at the last second."

She smiled before taking a seat next to him and giving a soft sigh.

"It's really beautiful."

Cyrus gave another smile.

If only he knows, that Dawn was looking at him while saying all that. That it was him he was reffering to. It was the way his lips would gently curled into a smile that no one noticed unless they know him for too long.

"Indeed it is."  
-  
-  
"Time for plan A! Let's stopped the ferris machine... they are almost at the top!"

Cynthia gleefully says as Looker laughed at his lover enthusiasm.

"Alright... now! PULL THE LEVER, LOOKER."

Looker smiled as he pulled down the lever.

With a boom! Everything-- _wait everything?_ Turn dark as the power shut off.

**"WRONG LEVER!"**

was heard as the power went off totally all over Nimbasa city.

**"Why do they even have this lever."**

-  
-  
It was a shame really, both of them were making such great conversations when the car suddenly jerked as it stopped while they were at the highest peak.

"W..Whoa, whats going on?"

Dawn asked which the other shook his head.

"Probably a power failure. I am sure this is a cause of an overloading electical appliances, after all, what do you expect from an amusement park? Plus if you didn't realised, someone nearly tripped over a wire and spill water all over the power outlet. With that wire out there, it is probably a 10 out of 10000% it will let someone trip while holding on to a bottle of water and of course, unfortunately my calculation was wrong."

Dawn don't know whether to laugh or cry. She never realised how scary the dark is. Afterall, in Sinnoh there would be light everywhere and with flash, she doesn't worry much. But now she doesn't have her Luxray to use flash. All she have that proves to her of comfort is the man beside her.

She clutched onto him, not wanting to let go as he raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Are you alright Dawn?"

The other shook her head, not knowing what to say as she grabbed his hand.

He held onto her, not knowing what to do much, but then he remembered how the other would always comfort him whenever he has nightmares about Girtina coming back; with a small hug.

He held out his arms as he wrapped them around her. Holding onto her until her breathing started to slow down, feeling her heartbeat starting to slow down back to its normal rate.

Suddenly the light went on, as Dawn slowly open her eyes, only to realised the compromising position she is in as she blushed.

"Are you feeling better?"

Dawn nods, as she pulled away.

"Good."

He says, and before he knows it, he leans down to her forehead and lay a gentle kiss on it.

As if it wasn't embarassing enough for Dawn, it is now, as she struggled not to die blushing there after realising what Cyrus had done.

"Oh I...I..."

Before he can complete his sentence, the door opened as Cynthia hugged her friend.

"Are you okay Dawn? Did the darkness scare you? I'm here for you alright..."

Dawn kept quiet as she felt Cynthia hugging her before she hugged back.

"I am alright...I guess."

She looked at Cyrus who was nervously biting his lips.  
-  
-  
"Thanks for walking me back home."

The older man shook his head, with a small "It's fine.", he turned to leave when he was stopped.

"Thanks for comforting me there too. I was panicking."

He turned to look at other before sighing.

"No problem. You had done it at least thrice before, its normal for me to do it too right?"

She smiled.

"Yeah of course, do ever come if you still have those nightmares, I owed you."

He gave a small laugh.

"I will. Thank you."  
-  
-

 


	3. To sin the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for him to come, and Dawn have a plan-I guess

Coincidentally, the week after, the other suddenly called to talk about his latest nightmare.

"I'll be there in 20 minute time"

He says, as he hung up on her.

She sighed as she took out the red wine she have kept that was from Cynthia.

_"Its a great stress reliever, I drank it once in a while to help me sleep, perhaps you could try giving to Cyrus if he can't sleep?"_

With bated breath, she then pour the red wine into the glass bottles, anticipating him to come in once more, so perhaps he could sleep better at least.

Its a shame really, she was wearing one of her favourite nightdress, hoping to try it on for fun. Its a blue semi-translucent sleeveless dress which only reach mid thigh.

 _What if he see me in these? What would he think?_ She was tempted to try and see the result herself, afterall life is unpredictable right?

_But what if I make a fool out myself?_

She worry, and finally decided to change, however,the doorbell suddenly rang. She then scurried to the door.

"May I come in, Dawn?"

He asked, after giving a knock or two. and Dawn nodded. Realising that he could not see her nodding, she giggles and opened the door.

There he is, with dark under bags to indicate how much he really slept. Those eyes however widened when he realised what exactly was she wearing.

Even under the night, he could clearly see what was she wearing, and whats underneath it. Why on earth did she decided to go commando, is something Cyrus need to stop thinking of.

It was only Dawn realised about what was she wearing again, did she realised he was staring at her body.

 _Well shit_ She thought, biting her lips. She was tempted to ask him to wait before changing into her usual Piplup pajamas she always wear whenever he come but decided not to since its gonna be even more awkward. She decided to pretend that she is unaware of what she is wearing (and the fact he was staring) and invited him in, with the most calmest voice she can muster to use.

He went in, looking down on the floor. He wanted to ask, but there is already tension in the air and he doesn't want to add into it.

"I already prepare the mattress for you."

Dawn steadily said, while pointing at the mattress which was already lying on the floor.

"I also prepared some red wine that Cynthia asked me to give you."

_Well shit, it sound as if I'm trying to get him to bed with me._

He nodded too, taking a seat at the dining table before slowly sipping his wine.

Slowly approaching, she too, takes the wine glass and took a few gulps.

"So how was your day?"

She can tell he is desperately trying to break the tension. Even if his voice was monotonous, there is a hint of worry.

"Great I guess. It was stressful being in Maxie's class,I wished I was in Professor Archie's class instead."

She desperately tried to make it as lively as possible. It earned a low and small chuckle from him.

"True, Maxie puts too much expectations on your class."

Under the light, she can see him drinking the wine surprisingly fast while she still have it half-full, before proceeding to try drinking it one gulp.

"How is yours?"

She cringed at how much her word slurred, wondering if she is already drunk. But if she can still think like this, all the more she isn't. Under the moonlight, she can feel that his eyebrow raised from her tone.

"Its alright, have a few troublemakers here and there. Today I recieved one of those confession letters though."

Dawn freezes, hands clutching on to the glass, feeling her heart slowing down.

"Oh? An admirer?"

She poured herself another drink, trying to brace herself for his answer, by bitterly gulping the wine.

_It taste bitter._

She noted, and she can feel Cyrus eyes piercing at her.

"I turn her down. Love is just another hindrance from achieving your goals."

She mentally sighed but at the same time, his answer made her feel slightly worried though. She wanted to so desperately ask what if she is the one who wrote that love letter?

"What if your admirer already achieve her goals?"

Certainly Cyrus wasn't expecting her question. The quiet and dark atmosphere had made Dawn hearing a lot better and she could hear his sudden breath intake. She can tell, that he is trying to find an answer to it; reading and analyzing her question on any deep meaning. She nervously took a sip before he answered.

"Then I see why not?"

That was the answer she needed. Perhaps it was the alcohol which made her feel more confident, but she is afraid to lose her confidence once more. She stood up and strutted to the man, biting her lips.

She swore she can see his eyes widening for a moment as she climbed up to his lap. Feeling more adventurous, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dawn, you drink way too much wine, it's time for you to go back to bed."

Dawn shook her head, letting her hands trial around his turtleneck, fidgeting with the hem of it as she felt his hand trying to push away her hands.

"I'm not. I can still think rationally."

Cyrus grip her shoulders.

"No, you clearly had 3 glass. Even if the alcohol dosage is little, I'm sure you never drank before."

Dawn shook her head, taking hold onto his hands.

"I wanted this from the start,"

She paused, thinking of a few reasons.

"Why do you think I will greet you with _t_ _his_?"

She took his hands and place it on her chest. She can feel him taking a sharp breath, trying his best not to get too overwhelmed.

"But still, you aren't in your right state of mind, clearly."

He hesitated removing his hands away from her breasts, and sighed.

"But did you ever liked me?"

Cyrus kept quiet, not knowing what to answer her.

"You already know the answer from yesterday ferris wheel ride, Dawn."

God, was it just her imagination or is his voice getting deeper every time he spoke?

"Then lets do it. Please, I really want you for so long. Do you want to know how much I really wanna do this?"

Cyrus kept quiet, looking down, and knowing its a complete mistake when she saw her blue eyes darkened slowly.

"I will show you,  _Cyrus Kim."_


	4. Taking small steps at the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just adorable first times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one thing to say about my inactivity :Fuck you engineering

She reached up to him, as she seized his lips. Trying to memorize the feeling of his soft lips over hers. She maybe new in this, but after reading so much, she knows what to do, or at least she thinks. She let her tongue prod into his mouth, trying to get his lips to open.

He hesistated, or at least she noticed as he slowly opened it as she let her tongue wandered around the cavern of his mouth, sighing softly in pleasure as she entangled her tongue with his. She was surprised when she felt the other sucking on her tongue. Of course, she wasn't as experienced: neither is he. The desire for air stopped them as they seperated.

The trail of saliva connect them, as they glanced at each other.

"The bed."

She managed to speak as she climbed off his lap, mentally proud of herself for being able to get him half hard.

He stood up as well as they walked to her bed, once in awhile exchanging glances before Dawn pull him down to the bed. He looked up in surprise, definitely not expecting the other to be like this. She climb up to him once again, straddling his lap as she let her hands wandered on his turtleneck, before playing with the edge of it once more while he looked at her in slight amusement.

"C...could you take this off?"

_Oh great_

She mentally cursed at how nervous is she, feeling all her confidence thrown out of the window, but at the same time, she know she must not let him know.

He nods, taking that piece of article off as he throw it somewhere, and the other could feel her mouth turn dry as she look at his body. It wasn't perfect of course, he was a little toned, from trekking constantly up to mountains at night just to see the stars from the peak as will as the flat stomach he have. He is a little on the skinnier side, she noted before leaning in to softly kissing his neck slowly. She give little kisses on his neck before sucking on them softly while mentally taking note of his reactions to her actions.

Suddenly she remembered about that love letter, _That darned love letter._ She knew that if it wasn't for the fact the other had liked her all along, he may had accepted that secret admirer. Unknowingly in her thoughts, she bit onto the area where his neck and shoulder met; hard as well, only to realised what she had done when the other groaned from her bite. When she felt blood in her mouth, she instinctively swallow it as she seperated from his neck. Noting about the blue-black mark, she couldn't say anything much. She intitally wanted to apologise, but seeing him in this state; hair dishevelled, eyes darkened, panting as well as, **_god_** her mark on his shoulder made her proud.

"This is to show everyone in school that you are taken."

She smiled as she announced, giving a kiss on the area, before pouting

"You know, I'm not made of glass, you can touch me too."

She says, smiling softly at him as he stop to hesistate. She frowned again, before sitting up, taking his hands once more and direct them to her breasts again.

"Don't think I did not feel you hesistating to remove them just now."

She mocked him teasingly, which made him feel slightly irritated. With some force, he groped her breast hard, causing her to squeak, definitely not expecting him to succumb in to her and do that. Before she knows it, her position is flipped as she laid on the bed, watching the other hovering over her as he gently knead on her moulds, experimentally letting his thumbs circle around her nipples as she gave a loud gasp.

"C...Cyrus!"

She give a silent shrill as she felt his tongue encircling around her nipples, before he removed his mouth and move on to the other nipple, while she let both hands entangle with his blue hair. As his hand slowly sneak up to her lips, playing with her clit as she gave a gasp, certainly not expecting that too, as he let a finger into her entrance as she nearly gave out a scream.

She gave a small sigh while he looked at his eyes, opened and looking straight at her, as if wanting to see where exactly is she senstive with and of course, the moment their eyes met, both of them realised the shrill atrocities that they are doing right now.

"Don't stop."

She begged, for him as she let her legs wrapped around him. She bit her lips as he stopped and he seemed to reconsider what he is doing again. He looks like he was about to stop, stooding up, giving a glance to the other and stopped.

If he didn't see her in a different light from a few minute ago, it probably clarify for him now. From the moonlight he could see her sprawled, on her bed, lips red from constantly biting. Her hair is strewn across the pillow followed by the way her blue eyes managed to darkened that it spelled the utmost carnal desire she had.

"Please."

She begged, and all hesistation was once again thrown to the window.

"Do you have protection?"

It was mean't to be a question, but from how husky his voice have become, Dawn unknowingly give out a soft groan at it.

"I do..."

She don't know whether to thank or curse at Barry and Lucas for those. They gave those to her on her 18th birthday as a joke for finally being legal. But at the same time, at least its proven to be of good use. She pull it out as she tear it before smirking at him.

"Allow me."

When he realised what she actually mean, he blushed as he unzipped his pants, letting the other see them.  
Thats when the moment is ruined as Dawn started laughing when she look at his boxer prints.

"I..I..."

He tried to find a reason for them, but can really only stood there blushing as he watched the other laughed.

"I'm sorry Cyrus, but...Zubats patterned? Really?"

"They are comfortable, you will understand one day."

She laughed again, before pulling them down, and stopping as she felt her mouth went dry. It was admittedly her first time seeing oen, but she definitely recognise something that is above average, when she see one.

"W...Wow."

Of course that made the other blush, not really knowing what to say from the way her eyes stayed at it standing. Then she *poked* it.

"...Dawn what are you doing?"

She blushed, feeling all confidence thrown away.

"I can't help it okay!"

He gave a small chuckle then, laughing at the sheer embarassing position they are in and the fact that they are doing it made him feel even light-headed. He reached out for the condom and wrapped it over himself, as he watch the other blushing again.

"Do I need to prep you more?"

She shook her head, before trying to give the most unnerving smile she could do.

"Do you want me to?"

She smiled as she wiggle her hips at him.

 _Oh great ,_ he thought, feeling his dick throbbed at the thought of her putting her fingers inside of herself as he took the lube she had put on the nightstand.

He placed some on his shaft and his fingers, and placed it in. One finger come, the other one arrived to as they scissored her.

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he noticed the other arching her back.

"Yes, please."

He positioned himself, as he slowly push in, not wanting to harm her as she fidgetted, definitely not expecting the intrusion to be this big.

"Are you alright?"

He asked, not wanting to hurt her as she managed to breath out a yes, before he started to move slowly at first, waiting for her to perhaps asked of him to move faster, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Cyrus."

He stopped, when he heard his name as he looked at her.

"Stop being so soft on me and start fucking me properly."

 _Oh my god._ She didn't expect herself to be this bold either, but seeing him so gentle, made her feel like he still sees her as the very same girl who beaten him down in the spear pillar a few years ago.

His eyes widened at how bold she was , as he started pushing into her with such speed that even he didn't know he is capable of, as he heard her shrieking loudly as she hang onto him.Feeling the headboard of the bed slamming onto the wall everytime he thrust in.

Dawn never imagined, from a few years ago that the very same man who tried to end the world just to make a new one, would be the one who took her virginity, but here he is pumping onto her. Closing his eyes as he gave a soft groan everytime he thrust in.

She then remember how much she constantly pin for him even from then.

"I love you."

She breathed as she felt herself tigthening around him as she felt herself orgasming around him, and shortly, he followed suit.

They remained there for awhile before he finally pull out of her, tying the condom and walking over to dispose of it.

_As clean as ever_

She laughed as she watch him coming back to the bed as she felt his hand wrapping over hers as she blushed.

"I love you too."

He spoke as she jerked, from embarassment as she fell onto the floor, pulling the blanket along with her, hearing him scream from how she nearly pull him down along from falling as she fell with a thud.

"Ouch."

He scooched over to look at her, before breaking into a soft smile at her.

"Okay thanks for the I love you but could you perhaps help me out here?"


End file.
